Typical caliper brakes make use of a compressible bushing between the two brake arms as well as flat washers on the outside surfaces of the two brake arms to act as the bearing surfaces. These surfaces cause considerable friction and reduce the amount of force which the caliper brakes transmit to the rotating mass to be slowed or stopped. The compressible bushing also tends to cause "play" in the brake arms and allows them to rotate slightly about the bolt which gives the brakes a "spongy" feel.
The ball bearing brake according to this invention minimizes friction as the brake arms rotate by using rolling contact of the balls between the outer race (or cup) and the cone. In addition, the ball bearing brake can be adjusted such that the bearing "end play" is virtually eliminated and the brake arms are prevented from rotating about the bolt. This gives the brakes a very "stiff" feel, and gives the rider better control and increased confidence.